Gigamesh Type I (Soldier Type)
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Gigamesh is a heavily equipped main mobile battle suit utilized by the Mardook forces. The Gigamesh excels in close combat and features ten retractable battle claws capable of rending through mecha armor. In addition to the battle claws, the Gigamesh features two large, retractable wing cutters mounted on the rear torso near each shoulder. The deadly wing cutters can be extended on arms to increase their attack range and strike at various angles. While the Gigamesh is a powerful close-combat vehicle, it also features one hundred mini-missiles in two missile launchers mounted one under each arm cowter (elbow armor) for use in ranged attack. The Gigamesh also features mobility equal to a Valkyrie, making this heavily mecha a very potent war machine. Model Type - Gilgamesh Mk I Class - Standard Marduk COmbat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 700 Arms - 250 Hands - 100 Legs - 350 Feet - 175 Main Thrusters - 300 Head - 275 Scythes - 200 Small Blades - 75 Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying - Mach 4 at 30km+, mach 16 in space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 3000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 14.4m Length - 4.3m Width - 7.3m Weight - 40 tons PS - 50 Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction Engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d6x10 (3rd generation) Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-36 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 108 total, 54 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Scythe Blades (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee or upto 50m Damage - 2d6x10 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Small Blades (10, 3 per hand, 1 per knee, 1 per foot) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee or upto 50 m Damage - 5d6 per blade armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 Half dodge bonuses when operating in atmosphere +20% piloting rolls Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sdc Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 300 miles (480km), can track up to 144 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 300 miles (480km) Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Suite - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 300 miles (480km), +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 10x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 3000ft (900m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilot Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding as well as Full Environmentally Sealed Circulatory and Oxygen System References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ